Another School Day
by Narutoast
Summary: Hi! Naruto and the gang go to high school! What will they find? Love? Happiness? WEALTH? Only time will tell!
1. The First Day

**Hello all, please review, but ONLY IF YOU LIKE IT! No flames. :) Flamers make me wanna kill someone! (Itachi: I can't believe you suckered me into another one of your stupid stories...) Shut up, Itachi. At least you only play a small, SMALL part in it. (Itachi: -pouting-) In this story, Itachi is a real big brother to Sasuke and their parents aren't dead. Now, on to the story! And for anyone who thinks i'm a girl, you're terribly wrong. I'm a (somewhat) caring guy. I care about my faithful readers; you know who you are, faithful readers!**

Sasuke was sleeping in that morning. He had only started to wake up when Sakura burst into the room. "HEY SASUKE," she yelled, obviously excited for some reason. "YOU READY YET?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Ready for what?"

Sakura stared at him. "For the first day of high school, of course! Now get off your laze butt and get dressed!" She said after a minute.

He looked at his clock. "HOLY SH...IT'S ONLY 6 A.M.!" He stared at the pink-haired girl in his room. _What a nuisence..._, he thought bitterly. Then Sasuke looked down. All he had worn to bed was a pair of boxers. Suddenly, he found himself blushing. Sakura was, too. "Well then get the heck outta my room! And why are you in my house, anyway!?" He retorted. He was in a really bad mood. _Stupid girls...SHOOT, I sound like Shikamaru!_ He added silently.

Sakura pouted and left the room. Sasuke got up and threw on his favorite outfit. Then he went downstairs. He saw everyone at the table waiting for him.

Meanwhile, in the Uzumaki household...

Naruto's alarm was blairing. "Nghhh..." He groaned with the effort of heaving himself to his feet. He then pushed his alarm clock off his bedside table and smirked as it shattered on the floor. "Oops." He said jokingly. He got dressed, then went downstairs to make some instant ramen. "Yet another boring day, alone..." He said breathlessly. Then he realized something. It was the first day of school! "That means pranks! Girls! Friends! And best of all, being able (or at least try) to throttle Sasuke for being such a jerk! Except, where would I be without him...He's my best friend..." He thought aloud. "Eh, well we're all going into 9th grade, so it should be fun!"

And in the Hyuuga clan...

Neji went into Hinata's room to wake her up. "Hey, wake up. It's your destiny to wake up!" He raved about destiny for a while after that.

Hinata sat up and narrowed her eyes at him. "H-hey N-Neji...I th-thought you were o-ov-ver that-t whole d-destin-ny th-thing...Wh-what wo-ould T-Ten Ten s-say?"

Neji nearly punched Hinata out, but then he remembered that she was part of the main house. He bowed to her. "Please forgive me." He said through gritted teeth. He walked out of the room. "My pain in the butt cousin..." He muttered. He got a soda out of the fridge. He looked outside and saw something that nearly made him drop his soda. Ten Ten was sprinting to his house. His stomach tightened and he nearly collapsed. He went outside and caught her in an embrace. She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss. Then she stood back and looked at him.

"Your hair's gotten longer since last year." She teased him as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face, embarrassed. "But don't worry, I still love you." She said and winked at him. He chuckled lightly. Then he remembered that he was holding a soda and that it was nearly freezing his hand off.

"HOLY..! Ugh... Cold..." He muttered and dropped the soda. Ten Ten whipped around and picked up the soda.

"Don't you want it?" She asked him. He slowly shook his head. "Can I have it?" She asked. Neji slowly nodded. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully and popped it open. She then chugged it and it was gone in a matter of seconds. Neji's mouth hung open, wide-eyed. "What?" She asked him, concerned that her boyish habit scared Neji.

Neji was suddenly nervous around his girlfriend.

At school...

Everyone stood at the foot of the stairs and eyed the door curiously. "Well guys, this is it..." Ino said.

"How troublesome...I hate school..." Shikamaru groaned breathlessly.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked, about to make school a competition too, while Hinata and Sakura just groaned at the two.

Then, the group burst through the doors, not knowing what high school will bring them.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I just need more drive to write this. Just send me those reviews and I'll crank out this story as fast as possible if i get encouragement from everyone. NO FLAMES!!!!**


	2. Half Way Through The First Day

**I'm here with chapter two. Though I'm not surprised that I didn't get many reviews, I was surprised at how little I got. But then I remembered that I only gave chapter 1 less than a day to get reviews. I'm happy with the review(s) that I got. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Last time...

_Everyone stood at the foot of the stairs and eyed the door curiously. "Well guys, this is it..." Ino said._

"_How troublesome...I hate school..." Shikamaru groaned breathlessly._

_Sasuke and Naruto smirked, about to make school a competition too, while Hinata and Sakura just groaned at the two._

_Then, the group burst through the doors, not knowing what high school will bring them._

Homeroom...

In homeroom, everyone glanced at each other nervously. Naruto scanned his class to find his friends. Sakura was two desks behind him, Sasuke was sitting right in front of him, Hinata sat on the other side of the room (to her displeasure), and Shikamaru was right next to him. Next he looked for people that he knew. He saw Rock Lee right in front of the class. "Heh, bushy brow's in the front..." He chuckled to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just gave Naruto his best _ask-me-if-i-care_ look and looked back at the front. He saw Shino sitting in the very back of the classroom. _Dang...he's so lucky!_ Naruto thought enviously. Next, Naruto looked at his teacher. "Oh good lord...We got a homosexual teacher who only cares about youth here..." Naruto said rather loudly. Of course, his teacher, Gai Sensei, had heard him. Sakura sighed, Lee started crying, Hinata nearly burst out in laughter, Sasuke grinned(WHOAH!), and Shikamaru chuckled. Ino was laughing the hardest. "How can she breathe!?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Gai went over to Naruto and confronted him. "Now listen here, boy," He said in his usual voice. "I'd appreciate if you didn't mock me." He glared at Naruto.

Naruto just grinned. "Of course." He said, grinning. Gai thanked him and as he was walking away, Naruto yelled "HOMOSEXUAL!," then belted out the door like it was a matter of life or death.

(I'm going to stop announcing the parts here, since i want it to be in a story as a whole, and not in chronological sections.)

Tsunade and Jiraiya, the Phys. Ed. teachers, stood outside, waiting for everyone to come out. They were discussing Naruto when people started coming. In the middle of the conversation, Jiraiya's eyes fell to Tsunade's chest. She followed his eyes. "PERVERT!" She screeched, and gave him a full-on Tsunade style punch to the face.

"Uh...Tsunade-sama?" A shy voice started. It was Hinata.

"Y-yes, well...I was teaching Jiraiya a lesson you'll all learn if you get on my nerves." Tsunade said. "Uh, dodgeball today."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "How troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

Rock Lee was jumping around happily. Tsunade threw out some dodgeballs to the students and stepped away. As the kids threw the balls (I really DID try to avoid the word "balls")at each other, they groaned in pain. Soon, it was time to leave.

Next, it was time for Language Arts. Their teacher was Kakashi. It was a small room, so it was a small class. Neji, TenTen, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and some other teens. TenTen made goo goo eyes at Neji the whole time, but Neji tried to concentrate on the teacher. After the torture of Language Arts was over, it was lunch.

The teens met at a table and sat down. "I. Hate. School." Sasuke growled.

Naruto just stared at him. "But why, Sasuke? I mean, can't you take a prank? I ONLY hung you by you boxers!" He protested. Then Ino burst out into laughter.

"IT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'D EVER SEEN!!!" She laughed, then gasped for air. Then everyone realized that Neji and TenTen, the only couple(so far), were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, they saw the two in a corner.

"You're the worst girlfriend ever!" Neji yelled at her.

"B-but wh-why?" Tenten sobbed. She didn't understand why Neji would say that to her.

Neji scowled and folded his arms. "Because. Your habits? disgusting. Your friends? Brats." He scowled. He didn't even sound sad.

TenTen's eyes clouded with tears. As tears rolled down her face, she started sobbing more heavily. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Temari all got up to comfort her and Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Chouji all got up to yell at Neji. "What were you thinking!?" Naruto screamed. This attracted all the people from the cafeteria to swarm around the ex-couple.

"You dumped her?" one boy asked.

"How could he do such a thing?" a girl asked angirly.

As the questions got longer and Tenten's sobs got louder and harder. By this time, Neji felt really guilty. He had only wanted to teach her a lesson about insulting him, even if the insults were only jokes. He didn't know anyone who he could trust anymore. He looked to the corner and saw Rock Lee. He edged away to Lee and came up next to him. "Hey Lee, can I tell you something?" He asked, hopeful to be able to confide in someone.

Lee looked up sorrowfully. "Sure, Neji. I'd be happy to let you tell me soemthing that you haven't trusted anyone else with!" He said in his usual determined voice.

Neji looked doubtful. "W-well...it's TenTen...sh-she insults me behind m-my back. Even if sh-she doesn't mean it, she still s-said those things about-t me...it bothered me to a p-point where I broke up with her to give her a taste of the pain she gave me..." He said shakily. Lee looked sympathetic.

"I understand, Neji. I'll go talk to her." Lee said, then bolted from the place on the windowsill where he was sitting.

"N-No! Lee! Come back!" Neji yelled, but Lee was already gone and talking to TenTen. He took a deep breath and said, "Kuso..."


	3. THAT'S ONE CRAZY ART CLASS

Hello all! It's chapter 3. (Itachi: When am _I_ coming into the story!?) Shuddup Itachi. You're already in the story. (Itachi: -looking at scripts and chapters- I am? Where?) Well you're talking, aren't you? (Itachi: I hate you...)

Last time...

"_I understand, Neji. I'll go talk to her." Lee said, then bolted from the place on the windowsill where he was sitting._

"_N-No! Lee! Come back!" Neji yelled, but Lee was already gone and talking to TenTen. He took a deep breath and said, "Kuso..."_

Neji realized what he had done. _This is gonna be school wide news!_ Neji thought with a pang of anxiety. A boy walked up to him. Neji scowled, but tried to act nice. "Hi. Is something wrong?" He asked the boy.

The boy just glared at him. "Yes, something is wrong, loser. How could you dump a girl like that!? She's like, one of the most popular girls in the school now. You're an idiot and I'm pretty sure that everyone hates your guts now." He said. Neji couldn't believe his ears.

_I'm an idiot? A LOSER!? Aww man..._ He thought. The boy walked away but a new face appeared. It was TenTen looking at him with sorrowful eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "Lee told me everything..."

Neji looked surprised. He looked at Lee who looked pleased and entertained. "What exactly..." He started slowly, "...did Lee tell you..?"

TenTen put her lips close to his and he blushed. "Lee told me that you hated being insulted, that you only wanted to teach me a lesson, and that..." she said, and was blushing now, "...you still love me." She said softly, then she kissed him. Neji's eyes widened.

Lee punched the air in trumph. "It won't last." Sasuke said cynically.

Sakura just glared at him. "Just shut up and enjoy the moment." She said as Neji and TenTen moved outside to escape the crowds of people. All of a sudden, as if the heavens didn't agree, it started raining hard. Very hard. But the two just laughted and ran back inside. Now it was time for art.

The art teacher was none other than Ebisu, the second biggest perv in Konoha. "This should be interesting..." Sasuke said half jokingly and smirked.

"A pervert running the art class. Lord have mercy..." TenTen said, then stared lovingly at Neji. Neji returned the stare with one of his own. Ebisu saw them.

"Ah, young love..." He said and the couple jumped. Everyone else started laughing, as Neji and TenTen blushed madly. "Enough about those two, pain whatever comes to your mind first." (Warning: Major Pairings Setup Ahead)

So everyone painted. About two hours later, Ebisu stopped them. Most everyone was done, except for him. Or so it seemed. "Ok everyone, drop what you're doing.!" He yelled and Naruto literally dropped his brush, pencil, water, and paint on the floor.

"Not like that, Naruto..." Sakura said, obviously annoyed at him.

Sasuke leaned in and muttered to Shikamaru, "Hey, does Neji sound like a drunkard to you when he's raving on about destiny and how people are losers?"

Shikamaru was about to say something in reply when he stopped, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. He seemed to be looking past Sasuke. Sasuke waved his hand in front on Shikamaru's eyes. "Dude, what's wrong?" Asked Sasuke. Then he realized. "TenTen's right behind me, huh?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly and Sasuke braced himself for a hit, but Ebisu stopped her and told her to sit down. "Now, let's see what you did."

Shikamaru held up a fully shaded and colored picture of Temari. Everyone stared at him. "What can I say? I love her. Good thing she's not in this class." He said, but shut up as soon as he saw Gaara's murderous glare.

Naruto held up an amazing picture of him saving Hinata from a nine-tailed fox.

Neji held up a picture TenTen in a robe.

Then, everyone looked expectantly at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly held up his picture. It was a couple of poorly drawn stick-figures labeled "Sasuke" and "Sakura". The whole class burst into laughter. Sasuke began crying. And Sakura, feeling pity for him, went over and hugged him. "Thanks Sasuke, at least you _tried_..." She said, still holding onto him.

Sorry this one wasn't that long, but I put a lot of storyline into a little bit of story. Please review, but only if you liked it. I'm starting to suffer from SEVERE writer's-block, so I'd appreciate it if people would help me. This sentence was created by me and my brother: "_Sasuke began crying. And Sakura, feeling pity for him, went over and hugged him." _If you help me, I WILL mention you in my story. Thanks, all! ;)

- Narutoast


	4. The Teacher and The Nurse

**Hi, guess what? I'm STILL suffering from writer's block. I only had one person help me and their name was Navya. Thank you Navya, your idea(s) will come out in chapter 5 or 6.**

_Last time..._

_So everyone painted. About two hours later, Ebisu stopped them. Most everyone was done, except for him. Or so it seemed. "Ok everyone, drop what you're doing.!" He yelled and Naruto literally dropped his brush, pencil, water, and paint on the floor._

"_Not like that, Naruto..." Sakura said, obviously annoyed at him._

So everyone left for math class. "I hate numbers..." Sasuke grumbled; his eyes were still red and swollen from crying and he was still taking jumpy breaths.

Sakura smiled at him. "Aww, come on Sasuke-kun! It's not _that_ bad!" She said.

Naruto yawned. "Math, huh? Sounds like I can pull off one of my infamous pranks!" He celebrated. They got to the classroom and sat down. Their teacher wore a long black cloak with red clouds on it. His hair was set in a long ponytail. "Whoever our teacher is, he's really girly!" Naruto said.

Then the teacher turned around. It was Itachi! "Someone wanna help me kill Naruto?" He asked politely. "I'm a little...blind."

Sasuke snickered. He pulled out a knife and inched toward his new teacher. "Detention, Mr. Uchiha." Said Itachi coldly. Sasuke grumbled and sat back down, pouting. Sakura comforted him. "Now, today we're studying how to find the square root of pi by only knowing a circle's mass in equivalancy to weight by mass equaling 2369.294789235 in a square. We're also going to convert ovals to squares to rectangles to circles and a non-consequential environment of the Wizard of Oz." Itachi said slowly.

The whole class just stared at him blankly. "That...MAKES NO SENSE!!!" Shikamaru screamed. Itachi coolly threw a kunai that scratched Shikamaru's face with a long cut that started bleeding the instant it hit him.

"Why don't you go see Nurse Hoshigaki now?" Itachi said. "In fact, i'll take you there..."

The whole class followed silently to the nurse, waiting to see who this Hoshigaki person was. They arrived at the office and the first thing they noticed was the HUGE aquarium in the office. It was filled with exotic tropical goldfish. Then a fish-like being popped out. "Hello, i'm nurse Kisame Hoshigaki." He said and looked lovingly at Itachi. Itachi flashed his best not-now look and pushed Shikamaru in.

Back at math class, they had wasted enough time, and when Itachi told them to take out their books, the bell rang to go home. Everyone raced out the door, relieved the first day of school was over. Now they just had to survive the bus ride...

The bus driver was Zetsu. He silently drove the bus recklessly. He hit a curb and the whole bus screamed. He hit a pot hole and they screamed again. He smashed into Naruto's house and said, "OK Naruto, your stop."

**Hey all, sorry this little bit took a long time. I'm still suffering writer's block, so sorry if you expected more. I also need more time. Again, i am sorry for any inconvenience my writer's block caused. Bye guys!**


	5. The Fairest Warning I Can Give

OK, ok, ok. You people need to review my story. I'm having severe writer's block and i have no intentions of continuing a story that isn't popular. I'm sorry, that's the kind of writer i am. If i don't get any more reviews, I'm discontinuing the story and you'll have nobody to blame but your fellow readers for not reviewing. I'm sorry i have to be rude about this but it ticks me off that i actually have to _tell_ people to review. Again, if i don't get any more reviews, i'm not continuing the story.

I don't know if I'm sorry about this,

-A very angry Narutoast


	6. Finally Saturday!

**Hello everyone! The story's back and (hopefully) better than ever! Also, please note that I'm now using Japanese honorifics. And I use them 99 accurately. There are also some Japanese phrases so if you don't know them, look them up.**

Last time...

_Back at math class, they had wasted enough time, and when Itachi told them to take out their books, the bell rang to go home. Everyone raced out the door, relieved the first day of school was over. Now they just had to survive the bus ride..._

_The bus driver was Zetsu. He silently drove the bus recklessly. He hit a curb and the whole bus screamed. He hit a pot hole and they screamed again. He smashed into Naruto's house and said, "OK Naruto, your stop."_

Sakura awoke with a start. It was either the second or third day of school, or so she thought. _Another_

_day with everyone..._, she thought groggily. She yawned an looked at her clock. It was 10:49 AM. She

gasped and threw her clothes on, sprinted down the stairs, grabbed her breakfast, and bolted to the bus

stop as fast as her legs would carry her. She reached the bus stop and remembered that she was too late

for the bus. She then proceeded to the school via foot. She reached the school gate and found it locked.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat up in bed lazily. "Good thing it's Saturday..." he yawned thankfully. He 

stumbled to the kitchen and got a large bowl of ramen and another of miso soup. It smelled delicious. _I _

_better not eat too fast. I need to savor the weekend._ He thought as he began to chow down.

And as for Neji and Hinata, they were still asleep, as was the others.

Sakura was desperate now. She still hadn't realized it was the weekend, so she climbed over the gate.

It was then she noticed the group of her friends starring at her, a couple hours later from all her 

desperate attempts to get into school, and she starred back at them inquisitively. "Sakura...what do you

think you're doing?" Sasuke asked her, concerned for the girl he love's sanity.

Sakura realized it was Saturday. She blushed heavily and went back to her friends. "Uh...he...hehe..." 

Sakura laughed nervously. She must have looked insane, and in front of her friends, too! Naruto looked 

into his wallet.

_I have just enough to treat evryone to Ichiraku..._ Naruto thought. "Hey, why--" He started

"I'm going to treat you all to Ichiraku, ok?" Sasuke interrupted. Everyone stared at him in wonder in his selfless suggestion, but they agreed.

At Ichiraku, Naruto sat at the far-right end next to Hinata. Hinata sat in between him and Neji who sat next to Ten Ten. Ten Ten also sat next to Sasuke who was next to Sakura. Ino was on the other side of Sakura. They all ordered and then ate in silence. The strange part was, Naruto didn't eat. Instead, he just played around with his ramen sadly.

Hinata looked at him worriedly. "N-Nar-ruto-k-ku-un...Is s-something wro-wrong?" She asked.

Naruto pecked Hinata on the cheek. "Nah, but I was planning to treat you all before Sasuke-kun interrupted me rudely."

After the kiss, Hinata blushed and stuttered more, making her harder to understand. "O-ok-oka-ay...

i-if-f yo-you-ou s-say-ay so-o..." she said.

Naruto slipped his hand into hers and pulled her away from the shop silently. They started walking down the street with no real destination.

Neji looked over about five minutes later and noticed the two were gone. "What..? WHERE ARE THEY?" Neji looked thoroughly frightened, mostly because of what the main house might do to him if they found out that their daughter had slipped away with an immature boy. There was no way of telling what he'd do to her. "Gotta find her...gotta kill him!" He chanted.

Ten Ten looked at him. "Cool it." she said jokingly. "They're probably just out for a stoll."

Neji looked calmer at his girlfriend's words. "I suppose...but what if something happens? What if she's murdered or raped or something?" He retorted.

Ten Ten gave him a steady gaze. "You're just overreacting. Naruto-kun wouldn't do anyhting bad to her. He knows what you'd do to him. And on top of that, he's in love with her. Try to relax and have some fun, 'kay?" she asked, winking at him.

Neji just grunted.

Naruto and Hinata rounded a corner on their way back from the park. They were both blushing madly because of the little kid that saw them kissing and told his mom. A man jumped out of the alley way and punched Naruto and grabbed Hinata. "You're never gonna see the girl again, aho!"

But the Naruto that was punched disappeared at the same time another one appeared stabbing the man in the back. "Who're you callin' an aho, baka?" Naruto growled. The man let out a sigh and fell to the ground, dead.

**Ok everyone, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the shortness. But man, Saturdays are crazy in the Naruto world, eh?**


	7. Saturday Cuz I Cant Think Of Anything

**Hello again! Hope you like this next chapter!**

_Naruto and Hinata rounded a corner on their way back from the park. They were both blushing madly because of the little kid that saw them kissing and told his mom. A man jumped out of the alley way and punched Naruto and grabbed Hinata. "You're never gonna see the girl again, aho!"_

_But the Naruto that was punched disappeared at the same time another one appeared stabbing the man in the back. "Who're you callin' an aho, baka?" Naruto growled. The man let out a sigh and fell to the ground, dead._

Hinata stared lovingly at Naruto for a few seconds. Then she looked down at the ground anxiously.

"Whassup, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"O-oh, n-noth-thing, N-Narut-to-k-kun..." She stuttered.

Hinata gasped as Naruto pulled her in for a quick kiss, but Naruto was careful to avoid the body of Hinata's would-be captor. Naruto just stood there, cherishing the sweet scent of Hinata's perfume in the slight breeze of the night. Hinata looked at her watch after gazing into Naruto's eyes for a few minutes.

"I-it's get-ting k-kind-d o-of l-lat-te, N-Narut-to-k-kun...sh-shall-l w-we head b-back to I-Ich-chiraku n-now?" She asked softly.

Naruto hesitated, savoring the few seconds he had left alone with her. "Uh...sure..." he said slowly as he took Hinata's hand lovingly and guided her back to Ichiraku. Hinata blushed.

Neji looked at the wall clock. Hinata and Naruto still weren't back yet. He turned to Ten Ten, but before he could say anything, she put a finger to his lip and said, "Don't worry. They're probably heading back now."

Neji wished with all his heart that he could believe that, but he couldn't. He wordlessly jumped out of his seat and sprinted out of the shop. "HEY, KID, GET BACK HERE! YOU NEVER PAID FOR IT!!" The man behind the counter called after him. He turned to one of his employees and whispered something. The employee disappeared.

Neji ran head-long into Naruto, his lips meeting Naruto's(by pure accident, of course.). Hinata looked genuinely annoyed at the fact that her cousin had kissed her boyfriend, even if it WAS an accdent. "Y-you big-g I-ID-DIOT-T!!" She screamed at him as she punched him across the face with a solid _SMACK!_

Neji sat on the ground groaning in pain as Naruto was dragged away by Hinata without another word. "Owwww...Dang...She punches HARD!" Neji exclaimed, clutching his jaw. Then, out of nowhere, the employee appeared and hog-tied Neji. She dragged him back to the shop.

When they got back to the shop, the woman slammed him onto the counter. "Here's your order, sir." She said to the man behind the counter.

"You...never...PAID!!" The man behind the counter yelled, ignoring the muffled sobs from Neji. Though she loved him, she just couldn't contain her laughter. She burst out in laughter and Neji rolled himself off the table. He dropped to the floor, still hog-tied, and rolled out of the shop and down the street. Sasuke wordlessly dropped some coins on the table and sprinted off to catch Neji, as the rest of the group followed.

Naruto and Hinata eventually got back to the shop, of course, but it was closed. "Aww man..." Naruto groaned. "Where could they have gone?"

Meanwhile, in some random flash-over taking place near Suna...

Rock Lee stood on the edge of a cliff with Gaara behind him. "Uh...G-Gaara...do I REALLY have to jump?" He asked nervously.

"Yes..." Gaara replied murderously. He took out a knife and prodded Lee's back.

"Aww man..." Lee groaned as he dove from the cliff. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" He cried as he plummeted to earth.

_CRACK!_

"I'M OKAY!" He called from the depths. "oh? OH? WAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He screamed as he slipped off the edge of a lower level.

_CRACK!_

"I-IT'S ALRIGHT! M-MY HEAD BROKE MY FALL!" He cried as he slipped off yet another edge. "MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!"

_CRACK!_

Gaara stared down the deep ravine. He hadn't heard Lee's voice in five minutes. "The rat must be dead...and just as I was beginning to relax..." He growled.

**And that concludes another chapter in Another School Day! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I've been going through tough times. PM me if you'd like to know more and I'll reply ASAP. Now I'm going out to play tennis. Lol.**

**Absolutely Not Arrogant,**

**-Narutoast**


	8. Writer's Block?

**I'm growing tired of introductions, aren't you all? (Itachi: Nope. If it annoys you, I love it.) Shut up Itachi before I make your secret crush make you! (The secret crush and Itachi will show up briefly in my next story) (Itachi: -groans in agony-)**

_Neji sat on the ground groaning in pain as Naruto was dragged away by Hinata without another word. "Owwww...Dang...She punches HARD!" Neji exclaimed, clutching his jaw. Then, out of nowhere, the employee appeared and hog-tied Neji. She dragged him back to the shop._

_When they got back to the shop, the woman slammed him onto the counter. "Here's your order, sir." She said to the man behind the counter._

"_You...never...PAID!!" The man behind the counter yelled, ignoring the muffled sobs from Neji. Though she loved him, she just couldn't contain her laughter. She burst out in laughter and Neji rolled himself off the table. He dropped to the floor, still hog-tied, and rolled out of the shop and down the street. Sasuke wordlessly dropped some coins on the table and sprinted off to catch Neji, as the rest of the group followed._

_Naruto and Hinata eventually got back to the shop, of course, but it was closed. "Aww man..." Naruto groaned. "Where could they have gone?"_

The sun slowly rose in the sky, turning it blood-red. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Hmmmnhnhmmh?" She moaned as she heaved herself to her feet. Then she gasped. "Wh-where a-a-re w-we, N-Narut-to-k-kun-n?!" She screamed.

Naruto's eyes flew open. "Wha!?" He jumped to his feet and started looking around. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto-kun, whaddya want for breakfast today? We're having a early-bird special on miso soup and ramen." Said the man in Ichiraku.

Naruto stared at the already-open shop.

"You know, you loser, you've been sleeping here all night. Hinata was right next to you." Sasuke said after appearing from an alleyway.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed madly. "I-I'm g-go-oing-g h-home-me..." Naruto stuttered awkwardly. Then he walked away while everyone else laughed.

"And I thought HINATA was the one who stuttered!" Shikamaru chuckled.

Monday Morning...(because I don't feel like describing Sunday and the story is ABOUT SCHOOL)

News about the Ichiraku incident was all over school. In homeroom, Naruto noticed that Neji kept turning and giving him the evil eye. The bell for first period rang and Naruto was the first one to art class. (The schedules had been changed so that Hinata was no longer in Naruto's art class.)

A short man with red hair and an Akatsuki cloak was standing in the front, his back turned toward the desks. He turned around. "Hello everyone," He said cooly. "My name is Sasori, but you may call me Sasori-sensei."

Naruto starred at the man for a second. Then he leaned in to Sakura. "Th-that guy's mouth moves when he talks!" Naruto whispered.

Sakura stared at him for a moment. "Well dur durdur, Naruto. Everyone's mouth moves when they talk..."

Naruto started to say something, but the red head appeared next to the two whispering teens and looked at them menacingly. "Is there a problem?" He asked polietely, though his eyes shone with hostility.

Naruto shivered. "N-no, sensei..." He said slowly.

Sasori smiled. "Good." He walked back to the front. "Now class, i would like you to meet my assistant, Deidara." He said and dragged in a taller man with blonde hair covering one eye and a ponytail in the back.

The new man smiled awkwardly. "H-hello, children, hmm..." He said slowly. Then he turned to Sasori and they started whispering. "Why do you always have to drag me into things!?" He whispered.

"Because I enjoy the company of an adult and not of some snivelling, stupid brats that don't know any--" Sasori broke off as Naruto's voice rang out.

"OOH, telling secrets, are we? Lover's secrets?" (and i feel sympathy for everyone who's ever had a teacher make a remark like that to them before, because it's happened to me.) He yelled.

Sasori and Deidara glared at him for a few seconds. "Oh, you're a troublemaker, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori looked at Naruto with a death-glare. "I'll set you straight, boy..." he said and hung Naruto from the ceiling. "Now, let us learn how to make clay pots." He said, and the class commenced.

**OK, hope you liked this chapter. I've been working past my writer's block and took some time off to research and buy a cell phone. But I don't know when to end the story, so press the review button and tell me what you think!**

**-Narutoast**


End file.
